Pamiętnik pani Hanki/27
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Wtorek Więc stało się to najgorsze, czego można było się spodziewać! Postaram się opowiedzieć wszystko spokojnie i systematycznie. Ponieważ z balu wróciłam po szóstej, spałam prawie do pierwszej. Gdy wstałam, Jacka już nie było w domu. Za dużo piłam szampana i dlatego trochę mnie bolała głowa. Postanowiłam więc do wieczora nie wychodzić i w związku z tym nie ubierać się. Po załatwieniu kilku telefonów, zamierzałam właśnie zająć się uporządkowaniem moich notatek, gdy przyszedł Józef i zameldował, że w przedpokoju czeka jakiś posłaniec z listem, który mu kazano oddać mi do rąk własnych. W pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że Toto wykombinował dla mnie jakiś nowy prezencik. On lubi takie niedorzeczne niespodzianki. Nie przeczuwałam nic złego. W przedpokoju stał najzwyklejszy posłaniec: stary, zgarbiony człowiek z siwą bródką i z czerwoną czapką w ręku. Nie przyjrzałabym mu się nawet, gdyby nie to, że powiedział: – Może szanowna pani z łaski swej zamknie drzwi. Obejrzałam się. Rzeczywiście zostawiłam za sobą otwarte drzwi do gabinetu. Trochę się zaniepokoiłam. – Dlaczego mam zamknąć? – Zaraz to szanownej pani wyjaśnię. Spojrzałam nań nieufnie, lecz pomyślałam sobie, że przecież taki staruszek nie może mieć żadnych złych zamiarów. Gdy zamknęłam drzwi, wyciągnął do mnie rękę i szepnął: – Haneczko!... Omal nie krzyknęłam z przerażenia. Odskoczyłam w tył. O ile mogę sobie przypomnieć, raczej zdawało mi się, że mam do czynienia z wariatem. No, bo proszę sobie wyobrazić: przygarbiony starzec o niechlujnym wyglądzie zewnętrznym i zmierzwionych, siwych włosach wyciąga rękę i szepcze do mnie tak, jakbyśmy byli w najintymniejszych stosunkach. W dodatku ma jeszcze czerwone obwódki dookoła oczu. Przecież to okropne! – Więc nie poznajesz mnie? – powiedział. I teraz właśnie go poznałam. To był Robert. Ale jak okropnie się zmienił! Jakie straszne musiały być jego przejścia, skoro wyglądał naprawdę staro, niezależnie od charakteryzacji, i ta charakteryzacja! Mogłabym przyglądać mu się godzinami i nie wiedzieć, że to on. – Nie poznajesz mnie? – powtórzył. Ze strachu i wrażenia nie mogłam z siebie wydobyć głosu. Ręce mi drżały. – Poznaję – zdołałam wymówić. – Nie mam wiele czasu, kochana. Przyszedłem tylko po to, by odebrać, coś wyjęła z sejfu. Innym, razem, za dwa, trzy dni, zatelefonuję do ciebie. Czy masz tę paczkę? Skinęłam głową – Owszem, mam. Serce waliło mi jak młotem. – To dobrze – mówił. – To doskonale. Jestem ci niewymownie wdzięczny. A teraz proszę cię, Haneczko, śpiesz się. I postaraj się tak przynieść mi tę paczkę, by nikt z domowników nie widział. Bardzo mi na tym zależy. Gdzie ją masz? – W sypialni, w bieliźniarce. – Więc śpiesz się. Trzęsły się pode mną nogi i kręciło mi się w głowie. Jak na złość nie mogłam znaleźć kluczyka od bieliźniarki. Minęło chyba dobrych pięć minut, zanim wydobyłam paczkę i wróciłam do przedpokoju. Przywitał mnie niemal gniewnie: – Coś robiła tak długo?! Mów zaraz, coś robiła! Gdzie masz telefon? Gwałtownie ścisnął mnie za rękę. Byłam tak oszołomiona, że nie wiedziałam, jak zareagować. – Proszę mnie puścić – szepnęłam. – Szukałam tej paczki. Zapodział mi się gdzieś klucz od bieliźniarki. – Gdzie masz telefon? – zasyczał, coraz mocniej ściskając moją rękę. – Tutaj obok, w gabinecie. Patrzył mi w oczy groźnie i nienawistnie. Wyglądał strasznie. Ileż okrucieństwa musi być w tym człowieku! Odsunął mnie w sposób brutalny i wszedł do gabinetu. Dopiero stwierdziwszy, że rzeczywiście tu znajduje się telefon, uspokoił się nieco i zaczął rozpakowywać paczkę. Nagle z jego ust wyrwało się obrzydliwe przekleństwo i z furią cisnął paczkę o ziemię. Na dywanie rozsypały się skrawki gazet. Spojrzał na mnie z wściekłością i powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby: – To wszystko przez ciebie! Dlaczegoś nie poszła do banku tego dnia, gdyś otrzymała mój list? Zdążyli znaleźć i zamienić. Dlaczegoś nie poszła od razu? Zbliżył swoją twarz do mojej i wprost ze strachu skłamałam: – Ależ poszłam. Od razu... – Kłamiesz! – prawie krzyknął. – Poszłaś nazajutrz o jedenastej. Byłem idiotą, że tobie powierzyłem to zadanie! Kopnął nogą rozrzucone gazety mówiąc: – Zresztą już teraz to jest wszystko jedno. A teraz słuchaj: Masz milczeć jak grób. Gdybyś mnie wydała, że tu byłem, zabiłbym cię z zimną krwią. Pamiętaj, że umiem dotrzymywać swoich obietnic, rozumiesz? – Rozumiem. – Nikomu nie powiesz? – Nikomu. Pogroził mi pięścią i dorzucił: – Pamiętaj! To powiedziawszy odwrócił się i bez słowa pożegnania wyszedł. Jakże trudno znaleźć wyrazy na to, by określić, co się wówczas we mnie działo. Wiem jedno, że uległam całkowicie pierwszemu przemożnemu wrażeniu: oto ten człowiek był kimś zupełnie innym. Wraz z powierzchownością zmienił swoją treść. On, który umiał obdarzać mnie najcudowniejszymi słowami pieszczot, dziś mówił do mnie jak do największego wroga. Patrzył na mnie jak na martwy a nienawistny przedmiot. Wówczas tylko to zrozumiałam. Ogarnął mnie przede wszystkim jakiś bezbrzeżny, przejmujący wstyd, wstyd zdeptanej ambicji, wstyd własnej łatwowierności, wstyd, że mogłam wierzyć temu człowiekowi. Potraktował mnie jak służącą. Jeszcze gorzej. Trzask zamykanych drzwi wyjściowych odezwał się we mnie echem rzeczywistości. Nie wiem, po co pobiegłam do salonu, nie wiem, czy obudziła się wówczas chęć natychmiastowej zemsty, czy po prostu zrobiłam to odruchowo. Wiem, że z całą wyrazistością pamiętałam o instrukcji majora. Należało podejść do okna i dać znak poruszeniem firanki. Co prawda uprzytomniłam sobie również, że widocznie od dawna zaniechano obserwacji moich okien. Nie widywałam na ulicy nikogo, kto by się w nie wpatrywał. W pragnieniu ukarania Roberta zrodził się teraz żal do majora. Dlaczego go nie pilnowali? Oto teraz mieliby go w ręku. Nigdy dotychczas nie przeżywałam takiego wzburzenia. Czułam się wręcz zniweczona, dotknięta w najboleśniejszy sposób, upokorzona. Więc kłamał, że mnie kocha, więc oszukiwał mnie bezczelnie! Więc chciał mnie użyć tylko jako narzędzia swoich podłych machinacji. Jakże szczęśliwa byłam teraz, że przynajmniej machinacja ta się nie udała. Zasłużył na to. Zasłużył, by go ujęto. „Co robić?” – myślałam gorączkowo. Już od okna chciałam zawrócić i biec do gabinetu, by telefonować do majora, lecz zdałam sobie sprawę, że i tak nie zdążą. W tej właśnie chwili ujrzałam Roberta na dole. Przechodził przez jezdnię. Nagle spośród przechodniów wysunął się jakiś niski, gruby pan i skierował się w jego stronę. Wówczas stało się coś strasznego. Robert błyskawicznym ruchem wydobył z kieszeni rewolwer. Rozległ się jeden strzał, później drugi i trzeci. Przechodnie w panice uciekali we wszystkie strony. Teraz zobaczyłam, że ze stojącego opodal samochodu również strzela jakiś jegomość w brązowym kapeluszu. Robert rzucił się w bok i zaczął biec w stronę skrzyżowania ulic. Za nim pędziło dwu czy trzech ludzi. Oni strzelali do niego, on raz po raz odwracał się i również do nich strzelał. W powietrzu rozlegała się kanonada i skądś z daleka gwizdki policyjne. Otworzyłam okno i wychyliłam się. Na rogu Robert zobaczył widocznie biegnących naprzeciw policjantów, gdyż zatrzymał się. Tej jednej chwili wystarczyło. Musiało go ugodzić kilka kul naraz, gdyż upadł jak ścięty kosą. Wokół niego, na śniegu, szybko zaczęła rosnąć czerwona plama krwi. Wstrząsnęłam się i odeszłam od okna. Zrobiło mi się mdło. Przed oczami wirowały mi czerwone płatki. Cały pokój wokół mnie się zataczał. Zdołałam dobrnąć do kanapy i tu upadłam nieprzytomna. Dopiero w godzinę później służba mnie tu znalazła. Józef nakrywając do stołu w jadalni spostrzegł, że spod drzwi od salonu ciągnie zimno. Domyślił się, że w salonie musi być otwarte okno i dlatego tam wszedł. Stracili tak głowę, że pobiegli po lekarza. Wszakże nim lekarz nadszedł, gosposia zdołała mnie ocucić. Najgorsze z tego wszystkiego było to, że przeleżałam przeszło godzinę w wyziębionym pokoju, mając na sobie tylko szlafroczek. Katar już jest pewny, oby tylko nie przyplątała się grypa. Tak nie lubię chorować. Gdy mam katar, nie mogę pokazywać się nikomu, bo koniuszek nosa robi mi się czerwony. Na szczęście przed przybyciem Jacka zdążyłam oprzytomnieć o tyle, że uprzątnęłam z gabinetu skrawki gazet, rozsypane przez Roberta. Natychmiast po tym położyłam się do łóżka. Cały dom jest zemocjonowany uliczną strzelaniną. Każde ze służby przyniosło inną relację. Na szczęście nikt z nich nie łączył zdarzenia z posłańcem, który był u mnie, a którego zresztą widział tylko Józef. Ponieważ Józef zdążył wybiec na ulicę już wtedy, gdy było po wszystkim, mogę nie obawiać się jego gadatliwości. Twierdził, że na ulicy postrzelono człowieka, który chciał obrabować sklep jubilerski. Pokojówka zapewniała, że miał tu miejsce jakiś dramat miłosny, gdyż pewien pan strzelał do kobiety, idącej w towarzystwie drugiego mężczyzny. Gosposia od naocznych świadków wiedziała, że był to napad na policjanta. Kucharka natomiast utrzymywała, że wynikła zwykła awantura między pijakami. Z tej strony miałam więc spokój. Zresztą Jacek przyszedłszy na obiad nie okazał większego zainteresowania tym zajściem. Przestraszył się tylko faktem mego omdlenia i robił mi wyrzuty, że wyglądałam podczas strzelaniny oknem. – Tę ciekawość mogłaś przecież przypłacić poważnym skaleczeniem – mówił. Dobrze się złożyło, że miał jeszcze jakąś konferencję na mieście. Musiałam zostać sama. Musiałam zebrać myśli i zastanowić się nad tymi wstrząsającymi zdarzeniami. Doszłam do przekonania, że w pierwszej chwili niesłusznie tak surowo osądziłam Roberta. Ostatecznie jego zachowanie się aż nadto da się usprawiedliwić. Można kogoś bardzo kochać, ale w takim momencie, gdy grozi nam śmierć, nie zapanować nad nerwami i powiedzieć coś ostrego lub nawet nieuprzejmego. W chwili gdy Robert przyszedł, nie zdawałam sobie jeszcze sprawy z sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduje. Pomyśleć tylko: w brudnym ubraniu posłańca, z przyklejoną brodą i w peruce przemykać się ulicami nie wiedząc, czy pierwszy lepszy przechodzień nie czyha na jego życie. W dodatku spotyka go taki zawód. Spodziewał się odzyskać swoje rzeczy, ryzykował dlatego głową i gdy otwiera paczkę, wewnątrz znajduje skrawki gazet. Trzeba być aniołem, by w takich warunkach zapanować nad sobą. Nie, stanowczo osądziłam go niesprawiedliwie. Uprzytomniłam teraz sobie, że przywitał mnie przecież niezwykle serdecznie. Wybuchł gniewem dopiero wtedy, gdy spotkał go zawód. A nie pożegnał się po prostu dlatego, że przeczuwał widocznie wiszące w powietrzu niebezpieczeństwo. Naturalnie. Skoro stwierdził, że zawartość paczki zamieniono, mógł łatwo się domyślić, że śledzono również tego, kto paczkę z sejfu zabrał, czyli mnie. A skoro mnie śledzono – tak musiał rozumować – obserwowano też dom, w którym mieszkam. Biedak. Czuł się na pewno jak zaszczute zwierzę, na które czatują myśliwi. I co się z nim stało? Czy został zabity, czy tylko ranny? Gosposia mówiła, że zabrano go do karetki pogotowia. Z tego należałoby wnioskować, że jeszcze żył. Tyle jednak było krwi na śniegu. I cóż mu zresztą przyjdzie z życia? Skażą go i tak na śmierć albo na dożywotnie więzienie, skoro był aż tak niebezpiecznym szpiegiem. I dla mnie byłoby może znacznie lepiej, gdyby nie żył. Kto wie, czy nie wzywano by mnie jako świadka do sądu. Wolałabym otruć się, niż kompromitować się w takim procesie. Wszystkiego na pewno dowiem się jutro z gazet. Zastanawiałam się bardzo nad swoim sumieniem. Czy jestem i w jakim stopniu winna temu, co spotkało Roberta. Mam chyba prawo sądzić, że stałam się tylko mimowolną sprawczynią jego nieszczęścia. Bo gdybym o niczym nie dawała znać pułkownikowi i tak wypadki potoczyłyby się tym samym torem. Gdybym, tak jak tego Robert żądał w liście, poszła do skrytki banku, śledzono by mnie i mój dom. W zysku miałabym tylko to, że uznano by mnie za wspólniczkę szpiega. I byłabym zgubiona. Nie. Nic sobie nie mam do wyrzucenia. I jakże bardzo się cieszę, że Robert wyszedł ode mnie, nie podejrzewając mnie wcale o kontakt z pułkownikiem. O ile ciężej byłoby mu umierać, gdyby wiedział, że kobieta, którą kocha, jest w zmowie z jego prześladowcami. Przyszło mi nawet na myśl, że Robert naraził się na śmierć nie tylko dlatego, by odebrać tę paczkę. Cóż w niej było? Jakieś plany fabryki i pieniądze. Któż dla takich drobiazgów naraża własne życie? Nie powiedział mi tego, ale teraz już jestem pewna, że główną pobudką jego powrotu do Warszawy była chęć zobaczenia mnie. Najwyraźniej mówił, że przyszedł na minutę, lecz wkrótce będzie mógł widzieć się ze mną dłużej. Jego późniejsze zdenerwowanie było najzupełniej usprawiedliwione. Muszę przecież wziąć pod uwagę i to, jak się zachowałam. Byłam tak zaskoczona, że nie zdobyłam się nawet na jedno ciepłe słowo. Miał prawo myśleć, że jestem przerażona jego wizytą, że jestem z niej niezadowolona. To go rozdrażniło jeszcze bardziej. Trzeba umieć wejść w duszę mężczyzny, by ocenić trafnie pobudki jego postępowania. Większość kobiet nie umie się na to zdobyć. Gdybym była przeciętną istotą o powierzchownym sposobie myślenia, zostałabym na pewno przy swoich pierwszych wrażeniach i odsądziłabym Roberta od czci i wiary, jego, który przez największe niebezpieczeństwa przedzierał się, by mnie zobaczyć. Rozumiem teraz, dlaczego trzeba być tak ostrożną w sądzeniu innych. O szóstej zmierzyłam temperaturę. Moje przewidywania sprawdziły się. Mam trzydzieści siedem i pięć. A ponieważ wciąż odczuwam chłód i dreszcze, nie ulega wątpliwości, że gorączka wzrasta. Ładna historia. Będę musiała spędzić kilka dni, a może nawet i tydzień w łóżku. Oby z tego nie wywiązała się żadna poważna choroba. Wprawdzie płuca mam zupełnie zdrowe, ale nigdy nic nie można wiedzieć. Mama bardzo się przestraszyła i przyjechała do mnie, przywożąc z sobą doktora Jareckiego. Ona tylko jemu wierzy. Ja zresztą też mam do niego pełne zaufanie, a poza tym jest niesłychanie miły. Zbadał mnie bardzo skrupulatnie i orzekł, że na razie trudno jest przewidzieć, co z tego może być. Sądzi jednak, że będzie to zwykła grypa, która szybko minie. Ma się rozumieć zabronił mi wstawać z łóżka i zapisał lekarstwa. Pozwolił jadać wszystko i przyjmować wizyty. Zwłaszcza z tego jestem zadowolona. Leżę teraz w ślicznej pidżamie z kremowego jedwabiu i wyglądam bardzo ładnie. Po mieście, wśród znajomych rozeszła się już wiadomość o mojej chorobie. Kilkanaście osób dzwoniło z zapytaniem, jak się czuję. Zainteresowanie to tym jest większe, że wszyscy wiążą moje zachorowanie ze strzelaniną, o której już się też zdążyli dowiedzieć. Gdybyż przypuszczali, gdybyż mogli domyślić się prawdy! Urosłabym od razu na bohaterkę dnia. To jednak bardzo przyjemnie czuć się kimś znacznie większym, niż domyśla się otoczenie. Ma się wówczas przewagę nad ludźmi, przewagę wewnętrzną. Z niecierpliwością czekam jutrzejszego ranka i gazet. Mogłabym wprawdzie już dzisiaj zadzwonić do majora czy do pułkownika i dowiedzieć się, co się stało z Robertem. Obawiam się jednak, że gdy się odezwę, znowu obarczą mnie jakąś misją. A poza tym gotowi przypuścić, że troszczę się o niego. Lepiej uzbroić się w cierpliwość i czekać. Toto oczywiście przyniesie mimozę. Chwilami podejrzewam, że ma on kalendarzyk z przepisami, co i kiedy należy ofiarowywać kobiecie. Taki podręcznik savoir vivre’u dla nie umiejących samodzielnie myśleć. To jest naprawdę dziwne, że może mnie z nim coś łączyć. Polega to chyba na tym, co czytałam niedawno „Trzech sercach” Mostowicza. Mianowicie, że doskonałość nie poszukuje bynajmniej doskonałości. Tylko kobieta o miernych wartościach szuka uzupełnienia w wysokich wartościach mężczyzny. Swoją drogą stęskniłam się za nim. Co tak długo robi na wsi? I kiedy wreszcie przyjedzie? Tak lubię jego ostry dowcip. Gdyby nawet nie był znanym powieściopisarzem, mam wrażenie, że żywiłabym dla niego tyle samo niezmiennej sympatii i serdeczności. Lubię nawet, gdy pokpiwa sobie z mojej inteligencji, bo wiem, że w gruncie rzeczy ceni ją bardzo wysoko. Nie lubi tylko tego okazywać. Między nami pozostał ten pełen szarmu stosunek swobodnej przyjaźni. Napiszę dziś do niego. Właśnie, to jest świetna myśl. Napiszę do niego długi list i poproszę, by przyjechał. Kończę, bo w przedpokoju dzwonek.